


Compensatory Mechanisms of the Green-Eyed Monster

by fallen_for_another_psychopath



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, F/M, Fluff, Recovery, Smut, ish, jealous!Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_for_another_psychopath/pseuds/fallen_for_another_psychopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bellamy's jealousy over Raven hanging out with Wick manifests in a pretty... unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compensatory Mechanisms of the Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> So this started off as an innocent head-canon about Bellamy being jealous amongst all the Raven/Wick crack-shipping fuckery and turned into smut instead. Whoops?
> 
> Set somewhere after Bell/Clarke and co. return to Camp Jaha...I don't know. I don't really care to be honest. Use your imaginations. ;)

It had been weeks since he last saw Raven. She had  colour  back in her cheeks and she looked well,  but there was a hardness in her eyes that weren't there before. Or maybe there had been but he had never noticed.

  
"Raven," he let out, as if saying her name for the first time, and testing it out. Bellamy didn't anticipate how relieved he would feel at Raven being alive, and well, healthy but all the words he thought he would say suddenly seemed meaningless.   
  
"That's my name," she said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"You're okay." He stated, helplessly glancing down to her legs, still in crutches.  
  
"I'm a cripple," she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Raven-"  
  
"Bellamy," she mirrored him in mock-seriousness. Sensing his awkwardness, she reassured him.  _Reassured him?_ " I'm fine. I'm over it; I'm... adjusting. You'll get over it too."  
  
He looked at the ground. Words never usually failed him. Where was his rallying speech for inspiration now?  
  
It failed him because it sucked.  
  
It sucked that Raven was crippled because of Murphy.It sucked that that bastard couldwalk about when he contributed nothing to their survival. It sucked that Raven did nothing but save all their asses, and that's what she ended up with. An urge to break bothMurphy's legsrosein him.  
  
And Raven's cool dismissal made him all the more angry. 

Raven huffed, and walked- no _hobbled_ off, and Bellamy didn't say a word. _Why didn't he say a word? _ __

_ Why didn't he stop her?  She was going slowly _ _enough_ , she thought bitterly.

* * *

  
Raven was laughing, bent over some machinery beyond Bellamy's scope, and Wick was talking animatedly.  They were comfortable with each other, that much was obvious. Then Raven made a move to leave, and Wick instinctively went to help her. 

Bellamy squirmed .  _N o, don't do that . _

Raven was evidently pissed and brushed him off.    


"B _ellamy!_ "

Jolting his head, he replied, "what?" to the disgruntled blonde beside him.

"Why are you..? "Clarke trailed off, looking at the direction Bellamy was staring at. "You like Raven, don't you ?"

"No point in attachments down here, Clarke," he said, looking at her pointedly.

"You think?" Clarke eyed him sadly but there was understanding there too. "Well. For what's it worth, I think you'd make a good team. "

"It's not worth anything, Princess."

"Yeah? So why are your hands balled up into fists?" He noticed, unclenching them.

"Sometimes I really can't stand you . "

She smiled knowingly. "If you hurt her..."

"You'll kick my ass?" He finished.

"Oh no. She'll kick your ass. I'll _let_ it happen."

That made him grin.     
  


* * *

 

Bellamy  barged into Raven's compartment that night, when she was lying in the special bed she'd been allowed. It took a lot of persistence from Abby to convince Raven to accept it.

She sat up awkwardly in surprise. "What are you doing here, Bellamy? "

"What else do we go to each other's tents for? Unless you've moved on... " He trailed off, hesitating, _what if she had?_ __

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes. Her voice turning tentative, she warned, "you know I can't do it as well as before... You really want to have sex with a cripple?"

"I want to have sex with  _you._ And there's other things we can do. You don't need to move so much. "

"Yeah?Like what?"She asked, eyeing him curiously.

He took off his jacket and threw it to the side, and stripped down to his boxers.   
  
_ That was their dance, right . _

She licked her lips, taking in his form. 

He strode o ver to her and straddled her, "like  this," he said, peppering kisses from her cheek, to her jaw, to her collar bone.

Lifting up her shirt, his hot  mouth trailed down to her abs, "and this... "

Reaching her boxers, he breathed, "Did I ever tell you how hot it is you wearing these?"

Raven was flushed, but she tried to feign indifference. "No, but I saw it on your face. Don't blame you, I am incredibly- ."

Bellamy rolled his eyes and stopped her mouth with a kiss; he could feel the smile creeping onto her lips.    
  
...He revelled in the way her lips froze and her breath caught when he adjusted his fingers into her boxers. 

Lifting up slightly, so that he was hovering over her face, he asked, "is that  okay ? "

"Er. Yeah." Her voice was low and shaky.

Bellamy didn't appear to be in any rush."Good", he uttered, against her lips.

He made up for the opportunity he'd lost last time to explore her body. This time he tasted _everywhere_ , playing it by Raven holding her breath. He'd figured out that when she purposefully held her breath, he'd found a sweet point; because  _of course _ she hated giving him the satisfaction of knowing he gave her pleasure.  _ Tough shit, Reyes. _

He had to be careful with his body as his mouth trailed down her body.  It was a novel idea: being careful with her. She hated it. So he'd be extra rough with his mouth and her pussy. And she'd give him a smile that spoke of her gratitude and be just as ruthless as she could back, with her teeth, and  digging  her dirty nails into his back .

Bellamy felt himself growing hard so he pushed himself off, and navigated down, finally teasing her underwear off. 

He grazed the tips of her protruding hip bones with his teeth,  _he had a thing for the way her bones stuck out okay , _and trailed down to her clit, after leaving kisses over her sweet cunt, and worked on driving her to the edge. He  focused on her sounds; the way her leg tightened against him, her hands in his hair...

When she came, he made sure to gauge her whole reaction. _He  made her do this,_he thought. It made the day a little more bearable .   
  
Looking over at him, Raven caught him nodding to himself strangely: it wasn't congratulatory, she couldn't place it . It left her bemused. 

He gave her a final kiss and got up to start getting dressed. 

"Hey," she cried, her voice raw, giving him shivers. "Where are you going, you didn't get off?"

"Guess we're even now." He smiled knowingly , as he zipped up his trousers. 

Raven looked at him quizzically, and smiled in return .

"Okay, then. Thanks? I guess."

"Sleep well."

She did.  For the first time in ages, considering. _'S exual healing was still healing', right?    
  
_

* * *

 

  
A few days later, Bellamy saw Raven and Wick at it again. They  had come up with some new method or whatever and were arguing to Abby , Sinclair and Diana 2.0 to impose it. One was decidedly easier to convince than the others.

It took both of them to win them all over. They shared a high-five afterwards,  Bellamy noted. Why had he noted it?

Raven raised her eyebrows when she saw  Bellamy move to approach them but then decide against it and zigzag off towards Abby instead. 

"Hey," she called, moving towards  him, sounding too chirpy for his liking. "You've met Wick, right? He's a good mechanic, actually. Second only to me, obviously," she joked, elbowing him playfully.

Be llamy  nodded stiffly in return. _Another arker. Fantastic. _

"Well, okay don't talk my ear off," Raven frowned. "Later."

_ Great. Now he'd pissed her off. But seriously, what was she expecting? _   
  


* * *

"Fuck off, Bellamy," she exclaimed as he entered her tent later that evening and started taking off his clothes again.

He paused in surprise. "What?"

"Wow. He speaks." She stated in mock amazement.

He rolled his eyes.  "I speak plenty."

"Right."

"You wouldn't want me to speak anyway. I'd just piss you off."

"You piss me off anyway so not much difference in the end," she conceived.

"S ee?" He replied, smiling, bending over her again. 

"What's in this for you?"  She asked disbelievingly.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just know I want to."

"Why tonight, why now?"

He placed his lips on her neck in response, leaving hot open mouthed kisses.  
  
He sucked down.

"Why- argh! "  She exclaimed.

Bellamy lifted off, readjusting himself and asked worryingly, "did I hurt you?" 

Raven smiled cockily. "That got your attention."

"That's cute," he glared, before resuming his attention to her neck working downwards.

"T here's... a pattern here..."  she breathed out.

"Uh huh."  He hummed against her chest.

"No there is. I'll...I'll figure it out."

"You do that." He indulged, his mouth at her breast, as he slipped his fingers in.

Raven's head leant back as he coaxed her to let go. Her sighs and trembles were  _everything_.

"Wick!" She panted, as she recovered herself.

Bellamy froze. "You know, hearing another man's name when you come is kind of hurtful, Reyes."

She lightly punched him. "You fucking idiot. Are you  trying to - to..."

"What?" Bellamy asked, confused.

"Compensate. Oh my god." Raven cracked up laughing, and Bellamy couldn't help but grin sheepishly. 

"Me and Wick. We're like bros, okay," she emphasised, as their gazes locked. "Got it?"

"Got it." He nodded, relieved.  Then he turned mischievous. "You know,  you kind of lost out by admitting this.  You could've kept on getting orgasms with nothing in return."

She cocked her head to the side. "I prefer it when the playing field is even."

She sat up and he mirrored her, kneeling over her, legs either side of her hips. She pulled down his boxers,  and gripped his ass.

As he looked down at her, he thought: _so_   _did he. _

**Author's Note:**

> *'Sexual healing is still healing' came from Kim Shumway on twitter. Listen, we're claiming it for Rellamy.


End file.
